


Sweet Creature

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel!Liam, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Liam has a horrible secret to hide: he has wings. Everyone who ever finds out leaves him, so that's why Harry and Niall can never know.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write cavity inducing fluff and some bad smut :)

Harry pouted, looking at their bills. He made plenty of tips at the bakery and Niall had a consistent income, but it still looked like they wouldn’t make rent this month. "Niall, we should invite another roommate. You can move in my room, and they can have your room! My room is bigger anyway."

 

"Yeah. We're not going to make it another month like this," Niall agreed from where he was lounging on the sofa.

 

"Cool. I'll put out an ad." Harry quickly made an ad and posted it on Facebook and Craigslist. He knew the latter was sketchy, but they were beyond desperate at this point. "Hopefully, it's a really hot guy.”

 

"You're such a slut," Niall snorted, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

 

"You love me anyway, Ni!" Harry pulled him in for a tight hug, rubbing his face in his neck.

 

"It's true, I do!" Niall sighed dramatically, dissolving into giggles at the end.

 

"You're so cute, Niall!" Harry peppered kisses on his cheek.

 

Niall laughed and kissed him back. "We're both cute. Anyone would be lucky to have us as flatmates."

 

"Or boyfriends!" Harry added before stripping off his shorts to just his boxers, the only thing he was wearing. "It's hot!"

 

"Yeah. Turn on the air conditioner! It's too hot to cuddle right now!"

 

"You're too hot to cuddle," Harry winked and turned the AC on. "Let's watch a movie before I have to work."

 

Niall jumped back onto the couch and turned on the TV. "Any requests?"

 

"Let's watch Britain's Got Talent!"

 

"Ooh good idea. I still think you should try out for one of those shows. You'd win for sure!"

 

"Aw Niall, you flatterer!" He hugged the older boy close again. Niall grinned and gave Harry another kiss.

 

"Don't tease me," he winked, sticking his tongue out. He pulled away when his laptop pinged. "Hey, we have someone interested in our room!"

 

"Already? I knew putting the picture of us in the ad would help!"

 

"Of course it helped! No one can resist my sexy body and your adorable face!" Harry chatted back and forth with the prospective roomie. "Cool! He said he can meet us in an hour for a tour!”

 

"Don't you have to be at work soon? Ah, this is more important. Quick! We gotta make this place look good!"

 

They ran around like mad men, trying to make their man cave look presentable. "Niall! Get your dirty socks from under the table! He'll be here any minute!"

 

"Well get your underwear off the couch!" Niall yelled as he scrambled under the table to grab the offending socks and throw them in the hamper.

 

Harry ran to do that, gasping when the doorbell rang. "Shit! Throw it all in the closet!" He went to the door, still in his boxers. When he opened it, his breath was taken away by the gorgeous guy standing there.

 

The boy, man rather, flushed slightly at the gawking. "Um...Harry, right? Hi, I'm Liam."

 

Niall ran up behind him. "Yeah, he's Harry, I'm Niall, and you're hot!"

 

Liam flushed, his whole face turning red. "Um...I..."

 

"Are you gay?" Harry asked bluntly. "Because we're super gay. Well, Niall is bi, but still."

 

"It's ok if you're not," Niall said quickly, seeing that Liam looked uncomfortable. "We're not heterophobic or anything."

 

"Right. I just wanted to let you know, you can bend me over the sofa any time." Harry gave one of his cheeky winks. "Come on in, let us show you around!"

 

Liam let himself be pulled into the flat, wondering if he was making the right choice.

 

"So this is the kitchen and dining area, this is the TV room and office. This is our room and this is your room!" Niall said excitedly, pointing out the different rooms.

 

"Are you guys a couple?" Liam asked curiously, noticing the way they gravitated toward each other and fit together so easily.

 

"No, Niall is so cute, but he just loves teasing me."

 

"We're too hot to be contained in one couple."

 

"But we do make out sometimes." Harry stepped closer. "Why do you ask?"

 

Liam swallowed heavily. "Uh...no reason. I'll take the room."

 

"Cool!" Niall said, already thinking of making out with him...among other things.

 

Harry smirked at Niall before looking at Liam again. "Will you be spending the night?"

 

"Yes, if that's okay. I have rent money."

 

"That's perfect. I'll set up the room for you. Do you need stuff brought up?"

 

"Oh, no that's okay. I have a few clothes with me. Um...I can get my other stuff later."

 

"Cool. Well, I have to get to work. Dont make out with Niall without me, okay?" Harry grinned and went to get dressed.

 

Liam turned beet red. He wasn't even thinking about making out with either of them.

 

Niall waited until Harry was out of sight. "You can make out with me without him, I don't mind."

 

Liam didn't know what to do. "Um... are you two really not together?"

 

"Nope! We're both free agents!"

 

"Right..." Liam cleared his throat uncomfortably as Niall stared at his lips.

 

"Okay, you two hotties. I'm off to work!" Harry gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. "No making out without me!"

 

Niall giggled and went to sit on the couch.

 

"Right...uh...bye?"

 

"Bye, gorgeous!" Harry blew a kiss as he left, catching the kiss that Niall blew back.

 

Liam had never blushed so much in his life. "You guys are um...very loving. Does he usually walk around in his boxers?"

 

"Oh no. Usually he's naked."

 

He thought it was impossible for him to blush even more, but he did. "He's...he's naked?!"

 

"Yeah. Don't worry, I usually have my boxers on."

 

"Y-You both like to be naked? Or mostly naked?" Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

"Yeah. Don't you?"

 

"No, I usually chill with sweats and a t-shirt."

 

"Oh. That's cool. You might get hot. We can't really afford to throw on the air a lot. We did today for you, but most days we just leave the windows open."

 

"That's fine with me," he shrugged. "Maybe I could chip in with the air conditioning too?"

 

"Yeah, that works too." Niall shrugged.

 

"Okay, cool." He dug in his bag and pulled out a couple hundred bucks. "Here's my share."

 

Niall looked at the money with wide eyes. It was the perfect amount to cover the rest of the rent. He took it gingerly. "Wow. Okay. That works."

 

"Is that enough?" he asked worriedly.

 

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Niall went to put it in their secret spot before returning to the sofa.

 

"Great." He settled next to Niall, who was still in his boxers. "What are we watching?"

 

"Britain's Got Talent. It's great."

 

"Oh yeah? Ever thought about going on a show like that? I could never do it."

 

"I keep telling Harry to do it. He's got a great voice and the personality to pull it off."

 

"I can see him as a celebrity."

 

"Yeah. He was made to be a star. Even his name would be perfect!"

 

"Yeah, I can see that."

 

"Can you sing at all?"

 

"Um...well, kinda...I guess." Liam was blushing again. "What about you?"

 

"Yeah! I sing and play the guitar! We should start a band!"

 

Liam flushed deeper. "Oh no, I could never do that."

 

"Why not? It would be fun!"

 

"I'm way too shy to do that."

 

"Really? Harry and I aren't shy at all."

 

"I can tell." Liam cleared his throat, feeling put on the spot by the way Niall was staring at him.

 

"You wanna make out?"

 

"Um...no, that's okay." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck

 

Niall pouted. "Why not?"

 

"I um…” Liam sighed, bracing himself for the ridicule he always got from his next statement. “I've never kissed anyone. Or ever had a...partner, like a boyfriend or girlfriend," he mumbled in embarrassment.

 

"Well, I'd be good practice then! I'm not going to judge you at all."

 

Liam flushed deeper. No one had ever responded like that. They usually called him a loser and other mean things. "Oh, but Harry said...and anyway, you wouldn’t want to kiss me. I'm um...awkward and stuff."

 

"You just need to practice. Harry wouldn't mind that."

 

"Trust me, if you knew the truth, you wouldn’t want to kiss me." Liam felt his good mood slipping away. "Excuse me, I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

 

Niall watched him leave, wondering what got him so upset and what the "truth" about him was.

 

Back in his room, Liam locked the door and sighed with relief as he took his t-shirt off and stretched out his wings. They were getting exhausted from being cramped up for so long.

 

Meanwhile. Niall flopped back and forth on the couch, wondering if he should go talk to Liam. The man was gorgeous, sexy, perfect, an Adonis! And yet he was so shy and insecure. 

 

His phone buzzed with a text from Harry. _You’d better not be making out with sexy boy!!!_

 

Niall sighed and texted back. **I promise I'm not.**

 

_What's he doing??? Is he naked yet?????? Send me a pic!!!!_

 

**He locked himself in his room. :(((**

 

_What?? Aww go kiss him, i'll forgive u xxxxx_

 

Niall bit his lip. If only it were that simple. **I don't know, he seemed upset.**

 

_What happened???_

 

**We were talking about being in a band and he got all shy and flustered.**

 

_Really?? I wonder why he's so shy…_

 

Even thought Harry was his best friend, he didn’t want to just spill everything Liam had confided in him. **I don't know. He freaked when I told him you walk around naked and I go in my boxers.**

 

_OMG NEIL WHAT IF HES A VIRGIN????_

 

**I think he is!!!! He said he's not very experienced!!!!**

 

_REALLY OMG ASK HIM HOW MANY PEOPLE HE'S KISSED!!!_

 

Niall rolled his eyes. Harry had no tact. **I can't ask him that!!! And he's in his room!**

 

_What if he never kissed anyone either???? Wait no, he’s too hot for that. Maybe he’s just straight :((((_

 

**I don't know. He's seems REALLY shy. I don't think he's done ANYTHING!!!**

 

_That's impossible!!!!!! I'm going to get all this straight when I get home!!!!_

 

**We'll double team him.**

 

_Sounds like a plan!! See you in a few hours!!!!! Xxxx_

 

Niall texted a bye and put his phone away.

 

"Um...Niall? Where’s the bathroom?"

 

Niall looked up, hoping Liam would be naked, but was disappointed to see him in sweatpants and a t-shirt and holding a towel. "Oh! Hey! It's down the hall. Do you need anything?"

 

"Um, no thanks. Do you need to go at all? Because I take long showers."

 

"No, it's fine. Have a good soak," Niall said, relaxing back on the couch.

 

"Oh...okay, thanks." Liam went into the bathroom and locked the door.

 

Niall really wanted to know more about the boy, but figured there was no point snooping around his room with none of his stuff in it.

 

As Liam told Niall, he took nearly 2 hours to shower. Niall timed him after a while. "Our water bill is going to be huge," he realized, beginning to fret about money again.

 

Liam stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and exhausted. It took forever for him to clean his own feathers.

 

"You do take forever," Niall said when he noticed him exit the bathroom.

 

Liam flushed. "I'm sorry. I can give you more money if it's a problem," he mumbled, feeling tired and shy and incredibly sick of his secrecy.

 

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Do you just really like being clean?"

 

"Um...yeah," he blushed. "Something like that."

 

"I get ya. Harry takes forever on his curls."

 

"Well, they are really nice," Liam flushed deeper, thinking about how silky Harry's hair must be.

 

"Oh man, don't tell him that. It'll go to his head," Niall warned him, rolling his eyes.

 

"I mean...he is cute, ya know. And...and you are too."

 

"Aww, thanks babe." Niall beamed at him. 

 

Liam looked down, wondering if he'd ever stop being so bashful. "Do you call everyone babe?"

 

"No? Why?"

 

"Because...you just called me babe...and we're not dating."

 

"Oh. Well, you're a total babe."

 

Liam's face was a tomato. "I...thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Niall said, beaming again.

 

"I'm um...just gonna...yeah." Liam shuffled into his room.

 

"You don't have to go! Hang out with me!" Niall pouted.

 

Liam was aching to stretch his wings, but wanted Niall to like him. "Um..okay, let me just put away my dirty clothes.”

 

"Ok. Do you want some help?"

 

"Putting my clothes in the hamper?" Liam asked in confusion.

 

"I mean…” It was Niall's turn to flush at his own stupidity. “We could just hang out in your room."

 

"You wanna hang in my room?" Liam cocked his head in confusion. "But why?"

 

"Just to hang out with you." Niall shrugged.

 

"Oh...okay, if you really want to." Liam shuffled into his room and put his dirty clothes in his hamper. No one had ever wanted to hang out with him just because. Once people found out he was hiding something, they made it a point to distance themselves from him.

 

Niall launched himself onto Liam's bed and got comfortable. Liam sat awkwardly at his desk.

Niall began talking to Liam, babbling about anything that came to mind, making him giggle at all the silly stories he told him about Harry.

"And so we can't go back to that diner again. But it was worth it."

 

"I mean, it's a health hazard," he laughed.

 

"But it was funny!"

 

Liam just shook his head. "What am I getting myself into?"

 

“A ton of fun,” Niall winked.

 

"Hm, I don't know about that," he chuckled.

 

"I know it."

 

Liam blushed again, squirming in his seat as his wings began to ache. "So...um..." he flushed deeper as he struggled to find something to talk about.

 

"Where do you come from? Where did you used to live?"

 

"In Wolverhampton. There's a lot of small-minded people there. Then I came to London and realized the whole world might be small-minded."

 

"Small-minded? What do you mean? Like homophobic?"

 

"Well yeah...or just hateful to anyone who's different from them."

 

"Yeah. Harry and I have dealt with a lot of that. Even being Irish has given me a lot of trouble."

 

"People are so stupid."

 

"It's true. That's why Harry and I are so close, we know we're not stupid."

 

"That's nice. I've never had friends before. Everyone just thinks I'm weird."

 

"Why? You seem really cool."

 

Liam smiled at him. "You're really sweet, Niall. And I can tell that Harry is too.”

 

Niall beamed at him while Liam fidgeted and played with his fingers. "Do you have a job yet or are you looking?"

 

"Oh, yes. I'm a secretary at a law firm."

 

"That sounds important. I teach guitar to kids and go to school part time."

 

"Cool. What are you studying?"

 

"Sound engineering. It's really fun."

 

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I wish I could do something like that."

 

"Why don't you? It's never too late to go back to school."

 

"Oh no, I could never do that."

 

"Why? It's not that hard. I mean, I do it, and I'm not that bright." Niall shrugged.

 

"I'm sure that's not true! I mean... you don't have the limitations that I do."

 

"What do you mean?”

 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

 

"Oh. Are you dyslexic? Don't worry. I am too. They're really good about it there."

 

"I wish it was that simple," he smiled sadly.

 

"Oh. Well, they have services for everything. You don't have to worry," Niall comforted him.

 

"I doubt they have one for my problem."

 

"You'd be surprised. And if they can't help you, me and Harry will always be there for you."

 

"That's very sweet, but I'm sure if you knew the truth, you wouldn't want me living here."

 

Niall gasped dramatically. "Are you a serial killer?"

 

Liam let out a laugh. "No, I promise."

 

"Oh." Niall shrugged. "Then it can't be that bad."

 

"You really are very sweet, Niall. Um, thanks for hanging out with me but um...I would like to be alone now."

 

"Oh, okay.” Niall couldn't deny that he was disappointed. “Umm, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

 

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you."

 

Niall walked out and into his and Harry's room.

 

Harry got home a little while later, stripping off his clothes. "I'm hooooome!"

 

"In here!" Niall called from their bedroom.

 

Harry was fully naked by the time he reached their room. "Hey gorgeous! Did you get to talk to Liam?"

 

"A bit. He's super shy about something."

 

"About what?"

 

"I don't know. A learning disability I think? He's really secretive about it."

 

"I'm gonna go ask!" Harry chirped and left the room.

 

"I wouldn't do that!" Niall called from the bed.

 

"Why not?"

 

"He seemed upset. Like he wanted some alone time."

 

"Can't hurt to try." Harry knocked on the door. "Liam! Open up, you sexy beast!"

 

Liam hurried to hide his wings and put his shirt back on. When he opened the door, he squeaked and flushed bright red. "Harry, I...you're naked."

 

"I told you he's naked most of the time," Niall said from where he was standing behind Harry.

 

"Hi, Liam! What's your secret? Also, you can totally look at my dick, I don't mind."

 

Liam blushed. "Um, that's okay, I don't need to."

 

"Harry!" Niall hissed at him. "You have to be sensitive!"

 

"Sorry, I'm just really blunt, LiLi."

 

"S'okay," Liam blushed.

 

"But as your roommates, we would like to know when something bothers you.”

 

"So we can be there for you," Niall added.

 

"You wouldn’t want to," Liam whispered. "I've heard these words before," he said before they could disagree. “I appreciate how nice you've been but if you knew, I'd end up with no place to live again.”

 

Niall and Harry were heartbroken. "We're going to earn your trust. We'll prove it."

 

"Right. I'm tired. Goodnight.”

 

"I know we just met, but I hope you consider us friends, Li." Harry surged forward and hugged him.

 

Niall jumped in to hug him as well, smiling at the group hug.

 

Liam's eyes widened as he hugged them back. "Thank you."

 

"Goodnight, Liam. Mmmwah!" Harry smacked a kiss on his forehead.

 

Niall gave him a kiss as well before heading out of his room.

 

"Do ya reckon he's a serial killer?" Harry asked, making himself comfortable on their huge bed.

 

"He promised he wasn't."

 

"What can the secret be?" Harry tapped his chin before gasping. "Maybe he's a Trump supporter!"

 

"Oh man. I don't think I can look past that," Niall said, shuddering.

 

"I think I'd rather live with a serial killer," Harry nodded.

 

"Yeah. At least they're outright about their intentions to kill you."

 

Harry cuddled up to Niall. "I really wish he could trust us."

 

"Well, we've only known him for half a day. These things take time."

 

"You're right," Harry sighed. "Oh well. Might as well get some sleep."

 

"Goodnight Harry." Niall snuggled close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Goodnight, Niall." Harry returned the kiss and pulled the blankets up before drifting off. Niall fell asleep a little while later, cuddled up in his best friend's arms.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Harry was up early making breakfast for everyone since Niall had to work and he had an appointment later. Niall got dressed and set the table for all three of them. When breakfast was ready, he knocked on Liam's door.

 

Liam startled awake, his wings fluttering as tried to get his bearings. "Yeah?" He called without getting up.

 

"Harry made breakfast! You hungry?"

 

Liam debated whether or not to get up, his tiredness winning out. "No, that's okay, I'll eat later."

 

"Ok. We'll keep it in the microwave for you."

 

"Thanks!” He called back before drifting off again.

 

Niall turned to Harry. "He doesn't want to eat now."

 

"Oh well. He can eat when he feels like it." He sat down and started on his pancakes.

 

Niall nodded and sat down, eating twice as many pancakes as Harry did.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now Liam has nothing to eat when he wakes up."

 

"Didn't you save some for him?"

 

Harry sighed. "I'll leave him a recipe. Get going, you're gonna be late for work!"

 

Niall nodded and rushed to get everything together. Harry went to get dressed for his appointment and kissed Niall goodbye.

 

"Have a good day. I'll see you later," Niall said, heading out.

 

"You too!"

 

Liam got up a few hours later to make himself lunch. Since both boys were out, he let himself make lunch shirtless in the kitchen. What he wasn't counting on was one of his feathers falling off. He didn’t even feel it molt. After he ate, he went back to his room to sleep more.

Niall came home a few hours later, tired from a long day at work. He headed straight for the couch and landed face first.

 

"Hi Niall," Harry greeted him with a kiss before heading to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large feather. "Niall?"

 

"Wassup?"

 

He picked up the gigantic white feather and brought it over to the sofa. "What's this?"

 

"Umm... That would be a feather."

 

"Where did it come from? It's almost as long as my forearm!"

 

"I dunno. Maybe Liam collects them or something." Niall wasn't nearly as interested as Harry was in the mysterious feather.

 

Harry was completely puzzled, walking over to knock on Liam's door. "Liam? Can you come out to the living room for a minute?"

 

"Be right there!"

 

"Does it really matter H?" Niall asked, not opening his eyes.

 

"This is a really big feather! And it was in the kitchen!"

 

Liam went pale when he saw the feather. "Um..."

 

Niall looked up when Liam hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Um...no, that's just a really big feather."

 

Harry frowned. "Do you know where it came from?"

 

Niall watched Liam's face carefully, he seemed really nervous for some reason. "Do you collect them?"

 

"Um...I guess you can say that...in a way..."

 

"Can you keep them out of the kitchen please? It's unsanitary." Harry hated sounding like a nagging mom, but the last thing he wanted was to catch a weird disease from a dirty bird feather.

 

"Oh, yeah...um, of course."

 

"What bird is that from? I've never seen a feather like that," Niall said.

 

Liam flushed. "I'm... I'm not sure.”

 

"Can we see your collection?" Harry asked as he handed the feather to Liam.

 

"I'm sorry, no."

 

"Is it really valuable? I wouldn't let Harry touch it either."

 

Liam snorted. "You could say that. Thanks. I'm just gonna..." he went back to his room.

 

"That was weird."

 

"Yeah. He's definitely hiding something good," Niall said, flopping back down on the couch.

 

"I hope we find out soon. I can’t take much more of this," Harry whined, laying on top of Niall.

 

"It's been one full day Haz, it's going to take awhile for him to trust us, I think."

 

"True." Harry started stripping.

 

"Maybe you should avoid being naked until he's more comfortable with us."

 

"I can't do that."

 

Niall sighed. "Of course not."

 

"It's natural to be naked. It's how we're born!"

 

"Not everyone is okay with that, Harry," Niall laughed.

 

"Well, he needs to get used to it!"

 

"Maybe not this soon though?"

 

"I don't know," he pouted. "Just wanna be friends."

 

"We will be, don't worry. He was saying some things though. It sounds like he was really hurt in the past. It's going to take awhile for him to trust us."

 

"I just want him to know that we'll be there for him no matter what."

 

"I think he knows, it's just going to take some time to understand, you know?"

 

Harry just pouted and cuddled closer. "I know. I don’t like it, but I know."

 

"It's okay. He'll trust us someday," Niall said, patting Harry's curls.

 

Harry moaned at the touch. "That feels so nice."

 

"Yeah? Why don't you take a nap for a bit, babe?"

 

"Mhm." Harry yawned and nuzzled into Niall's neck.

 

Niall smiled down at him and nodded off as well.

 

Liam came out of his room to grab a snack and looked at them in jealousy. He wanted to cuddle too. He sighed and went back into his room.

 

Niall woke up as he heard the door shut. He wanted to call after Liam, but figured it was pointless. It would have been nice to have had him with them though.

 

~*~

 

A few days passed with Harry finding feathers everywhere. One day, Liam was in the kitchen cooking shirtless when Niall came in.  Liam didn't hear him, too busy singing along to the radio.

 

Niall was exhausted from another day of school and work, and almost didn't believe what he saw at first. Because how could his new roommate have wings attached to his back? But there they were. Without thinking of any consequences, Niall reached forward to pet them, smiling at the softness.

 

Liam squeaked at the touch, jumping around. "Oh my God," he whispered in horror. "No, this can't be happening. I just moved here!"

 

"Liam, these are beautiful," Niall whispered. "What are they from?"

 

"I...I was born with them. You aren't freaked out?"

 

"No. They're amazing! Can you fly!?"

 

"Um...I think so. I haven't tried in a long time."

 

"Why not? You could be flying to work everyday!" Niall said, getting excited.

 

"Niall, people don’t accept my wings. Promise you won't tell Harry!"

 

"Dude, you know I can't keep anything from Harry. And do you know how excited he'll be over this?"

 

"Niall, I'm serious! You weren't even supposed to know!"

 

"Why? Don't you trust us?"

 

"I can’t tell you how many times I've been kicked out of apartment buildings because people don’t want a freak living with them."

 

"Harry and I aren't like that. There's no way we’re kicking you out for that. And you're not a freak. You have something special about you. That's totally different."

 

Liam flushed. "I'll bet I'm not 'gorgeous' any more."

 

"Are you kidding? You look like a freaking angel now!"

 

Liam flushed deeply. "You're just saying that."

 

"No mate, you look like you seriously came from heaven or something. Shit, this is not because of something me and Harry have done, is it? Because we're not really the 'going to church' types."

 

"No," he mumbled.

 

"Oh good. But you do look like an angel. A really really hot angel."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah man! Have you checked yourself out lately? Those muscles and abs and that face plus the wings? You're smoking hot!"

 

Liam flushed deeper, shifting from foot to foot. "Thanks," he mumbled.

 

"No problem. Now, I have probably...thirty-four questions about your wings. Do you want to start now or wait for Harry to get here? Because he's going to want to know too."

 

Liam shifted around. "We can wait." He finished cooking and went to put a shirt on. He ate in silence while Niall stared questioningly at his now normal looking back. How the fuck did those huge wings fit in there? The blonde was now completely awake and ready for Harry to get home already.

 

When Harry got home, he smiled at them, before his smile fell at Liam's nervous position on the couch. "What happened?"

 

"Niall found out my secret."

 

"It's not a bad thing, Liam."

 

"What's your secret?"

 

Liam just sighed and stood up, stepping away a little so his wings would have room. He pulled off his shirt and let his large pure white wings spread open.

 

Harry gasped in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Isn't it so cool! He looks just like an angel, right?" Niall couldn't contain his excitement.

Harry couldn't resist, launching himself forward to kiss Liam.

Liam froze, his eyes wide open and his wings fluttering, feeling unsure. He'd never been kissed before and didn't even know how to do it properly.

Niall watched from the side, grinning widely. "Told ya he'd be cool with it."

Liam was still as Harry kissed him, blinking in surprise when Harry pulled away. "You're not freaked out?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're sexy as hell! Isn't he sexy, Niall?"

"Um, yes! Don't get us wrong Liam, you would be crazy sexy without the wings too, but this adds a whole other element to you!"

Liam flushed deeper, his wings curling around him. "Thank you."

"So cute!" Harry reached out to pet them.

"Seriously, that's awesome Liam."

"Are...are you gonna kiss me too?" He asked Niall shyly.

"I can?"

"I...I mean, Harry just did. You don’t have to if you don't want to," he rushed out.

Harry was petting his wings softly, in a trance-like state.

"I really, really want to," Niall said.

"You...you can. I don't mind."

"So pretty," Harry was cooing, rubbing his face in the soft feathers.

Niall grinned and moved forward to kiss him.  
Liam's eyes fell shut as their lips connected. He wrapped his arms around Niall. The blonde moaned as their tongues danced together. Liam pulled away after a few minutes, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

"So sexy," Harry whispered, thumbing over his lips.

"I could do this all day," Niall murmured.

Harry leaned in to kiss Liam again before leaning over to kiss Niall. "Love the taste of both of you."

Liam couldn't believe what was happening, blinking hazily at Niall. Harry just laughed and started stripping.

"Wait, I wanna be naked too!" Niall said, taking off his clothes. Liam flushed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. His wings fluttered nervously, making him hover an inch or two above the ground.

"Ah! You're flying!"

"What? I am?" Liam peeked through his fingers. 

"Angel," Harry whispered.

"That's so cool!"

Liam flushed again as he came back down. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you hid this! It's amazing!"

"Seriously! This is the coolest thing ever!"

Liam squirmed in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"Can we cuddle now?"

"Oh...sure." Liam sat on the sofa and Harry cuddled into his side, grinning widely when a wing folded over him. Niall squeezed into his other side, holding onto him tightly.

Liam's wing wrapped around Niall as well. "What should we watch?"

Harry was looking up at Liam with stars in his eyes. "Whatever you want."

"Here's the remote. You can choose anything."

Liam flushed and put on a Marvel movie, chuckling when Harry pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"That's a really good choice," Niall said, barely looking at the TV, too transfixed on Liam's face.

Liam went beet red. "You...you wanna make out again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry leaned up and kissed Liam.

Niall got onto his knees so he could suck on Liam's neck. Liam let out a whine at the feeling, his lips searching for Niall's when Harry pulled away. Niall kissed him eagerly, sucking on his tongue. Liam moaned as his cock fattened in his pants, gasping in surprise when Harry rubbed at his bulge.

"You like that? We can make you feel so good."

Liam's face flushed as Harry lapped at his nipple. "Y-You want to?"

"We really want to."

"O-okay. I dont think I'm ready for sex yet."

"That's okay." Harry moaned when he pushed Liam's pants down to reveal his huge dick.

"There's lots of ways to feel good without actually having sex."

"R-Really?" Liam's head rolled back when Harry sucked him into his mouth.

"Yeah. We're going to make you feel so good, Angel."

Liam moaned and leaned over to kiss Niall again. Niall kissed him back, threading his fingers through Liam's hair. Liam licked into his mouth and pet his hair as Harry bobbed his head on Liam's cock. Niall reached out and pet Liam's wings, letting out a sigh at how soft they were. Liam's wings shivered under the gentle touches. He pulled away with a whine when Harry swallowed around him.

"You're so perfect," Niall whispered.

"Niall," he whimpered.

"Yes, angel?"

Liam let out another moan, his eyes rolling back as Harry hummed around him. "Feels so good!"

"Told ya. We're going to make you feel like this every day."

Liam didn’t know what to do with himself. He'd never cum before. "I c-can't! It's too much!"

"It's okay angel, just cum for us."

Liam gasped and gripped Niall's hand as he spilled into Harry's eager mouth.

Harry leaned over and shared it with Niall, licking into the blonde's mouth, making them moan as they shared the sticky substance. Liam could only lay panting as he watched them make out.

"Mm, our angel is pretty tasty isn't he?"

"He tastes heavenly," Niall cooed an agreement.

Harry smiled over at Liam, who was lying on the sofa, completely worn out. "Oops, looks like he's down for the count. I hope you can settle for me." He fluttered his eyelashes at Niall.

"I'll always take you Harry," Niall said sweetly.

Harry leaned in and kissed him again. "How do you want me to get you off?"

"Can you suck me, Haz? Need your mouth."

"Of course, baby." Harry went back on his knees and sucked Niall into his mouth, smiling when the blonde let out a satisfied sigh at his swollen cock being attended to. Harry hummed around him and bobbed his head.

"God, your mouth is amazing, Hazza."

Harry pulled back and lapped teasingly at the head before sucking him all the way down again. Niall wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair, keeping him on his dick as he made the most sinful noises. Harry coughed around Niall but kept sucking. He loved being on his knees for Niall.

"Love you so much Hazza. Make me feel so good. Gonna cum," he warned.

Harry pulled back, opening his mouth and jacking Niall off. Niall came a few seconds later, right into Harry's waiting mouth with a loud moan.

Harry let out a moan of his own at the flavor, swallowing all of it. He was a cumslut and proud of it.

Niall sighed, happily sated. "How can I get you off, love?"

"Eat me out and finger me? Please?" Harry got into position on the sofa, spreading his legs wide as the blonde settle between them.

Niall spread his cheeks and licked a long stripe down his hole.

"Oh fuck," Harry whimpered, his hole trying to clench shut before the good part could even come.

Niall grinned and started to suck on his hole, loving the sounds that were coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

"Niall," Harry whined, pushing into the touch and keening when Niall put a finger in beside his tongue. "Oh yeah! Feels so good, Ni!" He let out a strangled yelp whenNiall moved his finger, crooking it to hit his sweet spot. "Ohhh fuck!" Harry whined, pushing his ass back into the touch.

Niall grinned and lapped at Harry's hole around the finger he was pumping in and out.

"Niall!" Harry yelled out, clenching around the digit.

Niall hit his prostate with his finger again, trying to get him to cum.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close!"

"Come on Harry, give it up to me."

Harry couldn't wait any longer and moaned as his cum splashed on the sofa. Niall reached a hand up and stroked his dick through the orgasm.

Harry collapsed in exhaustion, sharing a tired smile with Liam. "That was so great."

Niall crawled onto the couch beside Liam. "Agreed."

"Thank you for not kicking me out," Liam murmured.

"We would never."

"Anybody who did is an idiot for not realizing what they had in you."

Liam flushed again. "Thank you."

"We mean it. You're amazing," Niall said sleepily, starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Harry grabbed a blanket to throw over all of them as they cuddled up together to fall asleep.

Niall hummed happily as he could feel both his lovers with him. Harry fell right asleep and Liam grinned widely as he cuddled them. No one had ever been so accepting of him.

Niall woke up a few hours later feeling completely content. He was nicely wrapped in Liam's wing, which kept him warm.

"Hi, baby," Liam whispered with a blush. "I...I can call you that, right?"

"As long as I get to keep calling you Angel."

Liam flushed and giggled. "Okay."

Harry groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into Liam's wing.

"He's going to sleep a while longer. Giving head always wears him out."

Liam flushed. "Oh. Is it tiring? I've never done it before."

"For normal people, it's not that bad. Harry here puts everything into it."

Liam giggled. "I think I want to try next time."

"I bet you'll be amazing at it."

Liam flushed. "I don't even know how."

"We'll teach you. We're both great at it," Niall said with a proud smile.

"Harry definitely is. I can't wait to...um... feel you too."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited."

Liam flushed. "Can I um...can I kiss you again?"

"Yes please." Niall grinned.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Niall's, who kissed him softly at first, deepening the kiss as he felt Liam grow more confident. Liam moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Niall's hair. Niall licked his way into his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

"Mmm..." Liam pulled Niall closer, rubbing a hand down his back.

Niall moved away from his mouth, going down to suck on his neck. Liam groaned as he got hard again Niall noticed and pressed on his bulge.

He let out a whine. "Mm, so good!"

"Need you so bad, Angel."

"Niall, please," he whimpered.

"How do you want me?"

"Don't know...need you!" He kissed him again desperately.

Niall decided to keep kissing him until he could decide and brought his hand down to Liam's dick to stroke him.

"Niall...wanna...wanna be inside you," he moaned.

"Yeah... Want you to be inside me too," Niall said, holding onto Liam's shoulders.

He gave Niall another desperate kiss. "Can you show me how?"

"Yeah. It's going to be so good, Angel." He laid down and spread his legs and stuck three fingers in his mouth. "I'm going to open myself up for you."

"Niall," Liam whimpered, getting even more turned on at the sight. It was a gorgeous thing to see the Irishman flush a delicate pink as he fingered his hole open.

Harry chose that time to blink awake. "Hm?"

"Harry! Come stretch me open," Niall panted.

Harry crawled over and lapped teasingly at Niall's hole. Liam reached down and tried to calm himself. He had blue balls all his life and now he had the chance to release all that pent up energy, but still. He had to wait for the right time.

"Ah! Need more, Harry!"

Harry smirked and sucked on his hole, teasing him with his tongue.

"Hazza! Hurry! Want Liam in me!"

Harry pulled back and stuck a finger inside, curving it so it pressed on his prostate. Niall moaned at the teasing and gripped Liam's hand. Liam leaned over and kissed him as Harry slowly stretched him out.

"I'm ready," he announced a few minutes later when he couldn't take it anymore.

Liam stared at him, thinking that he had never been in love, but he certainly was now. "I...I don’t know how..."

"Why don’t you ride him, Niall?" Harry suggested with a smirk.

"I'd love to," Niall said, eyes almost black with lust.

Liam licked his lips as Niall straddled him. He frowned in confusion when Harry spread his legs open and knelt between them. He lost focus of that, his eyes finding Niall's as he filled him up.

"God Angel, you're so big! Fill me up all the way!" Niall moaned as they sat together for a second to let both of them adjust.

"Niall," he whispered reverently as he lost his virginity. He wrapped his arms around him. Niall looked up and kissed him as he fucked himself on Liam's cock. Liam pulled away with a gasp as Harry started lapping at his hole. "Oh my god!" His cock jerked inside of Niall.

Niall moved to suck on his neck, needing more of him. He couldn't get enough of him, of this sweet creature that fell from heaven and right into their lives.

Liam was so glad he waited to have this amazing experience with people who cared about him. "Niall!"

"Agh! Feel so good Liam!" Niall said as he continued to ride him.

Harry moved up to lap at Liam's balls and Niall's hole where they met.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!" Liam panted, gripping Niall’s hips as he bounced the blonde on his swollen dick.

"Cum in me! Fill me up!" Niall was moaning as he nipped at Liam's neck.

Liam squeezed Niall tighter, his wings folding around him as he came with a loud cry.

Niall came almost instantly after, spilling in between their chests.

Liam pulled him in for a slow, intimate kiss, his wings still wrapped around him. Niall reached his hands up to run through his hair, trying to pull him closer as Harry wiggled his way into their cocoon. Liam lost himself in Niall's kisses, thinking that he never wanted to be intimate with anyone other than his flatmates. 

Niall noticed Harry and brought him in closer, so his face was at level with theirs. He tried kissing both of them at once. Liam relaxed into the gentle kisses, letting out a sigh as he kissed both of his partners. After a few minutes, he collapsed in exhaustion, his wings falling open.  
Niall helped him lay down comfortably on the couch, still giving him kisses every few seconds. Harry cuddled up with them, a sleepy smile on his face. Liam could feel himself falling for Niall, really hard and really fast. Niall started to fall asleep, happy that he met Liam.

The older man pressed a kiss to Niall's forehead, pulling Harry in for a cuddle as well. Niall grinned one last time at the kiss before he was completely out. Liam fell asleep soon after, and they all slept soundly, dreaming happily and feeling safe.

~*~

When Liam woke again, he was wrapped around Niall and he could smell Harry cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Niall woke up as he felt Liam shifting around him. "Mmm.... Something smells good," he said as he sniffed the air.

"Mhm." Liam leaned over and kissed him, already craving more of his addictive lips.

"I could wake up to that every day." Niall grinned and went in for another kiss.

Liam kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you. That was amazing."

"You're making me fall in love with you," Liam blushed

"Good. That's the plan."

Liam leaned in and softly made out with him until Harry called them to the dining room. Niall grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him over to the table. Harry perched himself on Liam's lap and started hand feeding him. Niall watched them fondly as ate from his own seat.

"You guys don't know how thankful I am to you." Liam was trying his hardest not to tear up.

"You shouldn't have to be. It's ridiculous that anyone was mean to you because of your wings."

"Yeah! And you have the perfect body!"

Liam flushed and tried to hide his face, still not used to so many compliments.

"You're so beautiful and nice, no one should judge you because you're different."

Liam buried his red face in Harry's neck. "Aww, he's so shy!"

"You're so cute, Angel."

Liam peeked over at Niall. "Thank you."

"Can we see you fly?"

"Oh man that would be so cool!"

Liam flushed again. "I've never properly tried."

"We can drive you somewhere you won't be seen!"

"Like a clearing in the forest!"

"Yeah!"

"Um...maybe soon. Not right now."

"Well, yeah. It's dark already silly," Niall said, laughing.

"I meant that I'm not ready to try flying yet. I'm still...this is new to me."

"Really? That would be the first thing I'd want to try."

Liam looked down, flushing.

"Niall!" Harry scolded. "Liam is learning to love himself too."

"Oh! Sorry Liam. I talk before I think sometimes. I'm going to love you so much that you'll _have_ to love yourself too."

Liam flushed again. "Thank you."

"Of course." Niall nodded and went back to eating.

"One day soon, though. Hopefully." He sighed happily when Harry kissed his neck.

"We'll be there to cheer you on, whenever that day is," Niall promised.

"Thank you," he smiled and finished eating. He could never thank them enough.

Niall cleaned off the table and did the dishes, still on a high from the afternoons activities.

Liam was giggling as Harry nibbled his earlobe.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Niall warned from the kitchen.

"You were about to fuck him without me!" Harry pouted, making Liam blush again.

"He was technically going to fuck me."

"Well, that wasn't fair, was it?"

"Good point. Have fun!"

Harry smirked and sucked on Liam’s neck, making him moan. "Are you gonna watch, Niall?"

"If you give me five minutes, yeah! I'm almost done!"

Harry led Liam into their bedroom, pushing him onto the huge bed and making out with him  
Niall could hear them as he finished the dishes, doing a sloppy job so he could be done faster. Harry would yell at him later, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Liam's moans echoed through the whole apartment. Niall dried his hands and raced into the bedroom. "I'm here! Let's do this!"

Harry looked up at Niall and laughed. Liam whined, thrusting his bulge into Harry's.

"Liam, what do you want?"

"Wanna...wanna be inside!"

"You wanna fuck me, baby?" Harry cooed to him, making the older boy blush and nod.

"Wanna see that, yeah."

"Wanna open me up, Ni?" Harry smirked, shaking his ass.

"Yes!" Niall said, scrambling onto the bed.

Harry handed him the lube and leaned down to continue kissing Liam.

Niall took the lube and covered his fingers with it. He then put a finger at Harry's hole, circling it slowly with the pad of his finger.

"Come on, Ni. You know you want to."

Niall grinned and teased his hole with a finger for a few more seconds before finally inserting it and stretching him open.

"Mmm...yeah, feels so good," Harry moaned as Liam sucked on his neck. Niall put another finger in, opening him up a little more.

"Oh fuck yes, Niall!" Harry moaned, pushing back into the touch.

"Love hearing you, Hazza baby."

"More," he begged.

Liam leaned up to kiss him again as Niall put a third finger in, curling his fingers to bump Harry's prostate.

His mouth dropped open at the feeling. "Fuck yes!"

"That feel good baby?" Niall asked as he moved his fingers inside him.

"So good, Ni," he moaned as Liam sucked hickies in his neck.

Niall kissed on the inside of Harry's thigh as he continued to open him. He sucked a few of his own marks into the pale skin of Harry's thighs.

Harry pulled away from Niall's touch, feeling like he was going to go crazy. "I need it, I need it! LiLi, need you so bad!" He straddled Liam's hips.

"I think he's ready, Angel," Niall said, smirking.

Liam gasped when Harry sank down on his huge cock. "H-Harry..."

"Oh my God! You're so big!”

"Right? He completely fills you up!" Niall was already thinking that he couldn't wait to be fucked by Liam again.

"So full," Harry moaned as he started bouncing on Liam.

The older man and pulled Niall in for a kiss. The blonde kissed him sloppily, eager to feel close to him any way that he could. Liam moaned as he tangled his tongue with Niall's and Harry bounced on his dick. He'd never felt so good in his life. He pulled away from Niall's lips when Harry rolled his hips in a way that had him flushing.

"F-Fuck!" He bit his lip and gripped Harry's hips. Niall grabbed Harry's dick and stroked it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Harry whined, pulling Niall in for a kiss as he spilled all over his hand. Their tongues tangled as Niall stroked him to completion. He then went back to kissing Liam.  
Liam sucked on Niall's tongue as he fucked up into Harry, pulling away when he got closer.

"Harry!" He pulled the boy to his chest, his wings closing around them as he came inside of him.

Niall was busy jacking himself off to their moans, and came as he heard Liam cry out. That was the sexiest sound he ever did hear.

Liam's wings relaxed back onto the bed and he held onto Harry as they made out, both coming down from their highs.

Niall went to grab a wet flannel so he could clean the cum off the three of them.

Liam panted as he caught his breath. Harry pulled Niall in for a kiss when the blonde reappeared. Niall kissed him with more force than he would Liam, not afraid of scaring him off. Harry moaned and licked into his mouth, running his fingers through his hair.

"Love you so much, Niall."

"Love you too, Haz."

Harry smiled and stroked his face before leaning down to kiss Liam. Niall kissed Liam's shoulder as he watched them.

Liam pulled away and smiled at them. "Are you ready for bed? Because I'm proper worn out."

"You forget that we're lazy twenty-something's. We're Always ready for bed."

"I didn’t know if you wanted another round."

"I always want another round," Harry smirked.

"But we wouldn't do it without you, don't worry."

"You can, I don’t mind."

Niall grinned devilishly. "You wanna watch?"

Liam blushed again. "What did I get myself into?"

"A very loving thruple."

"That's couple with three people," Niall explained.

"I gathered that. So...this is a proper relationship then?"

"Of course. I mean, as long as that's what you want."

"Y-Yeah, I want it."

Niall beamed. "Awesome. I love having you here with us."

Liam turned beet red as Harry kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute," Niall cooed.

"Our cute boyfriend," Harry beamed.

"Yeah. This is great!"

Liam covered his red face with both his arms.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Angel, we're just giving you a compliment."

"So cute," Harry cooed again.

"Stooooop!"

"Ok. We won't talk about how adorable you are," Niall said, grinning broadly at his own lie.

Liam groaned, trying to hide beneath his wings.

"I can't take it, Ni! He's so cute!"

"I know! His cuteness might be the death of us!" Niall cried dramatically.

"Guuuys, stop!"

Harry couldn't help his giggles.

"Sorry Liam. We'll lay off."

Harry cuddled up to them, throwing a blanket over all three of them. "Goodnight, darlings."

"Night."

"Night my loves."

Liam fell asleep with a large smile on his face.

Niall cuddled up with him and held Harry's hand over Liam's stomach.

Harry smiled at him. "We got so lucky," he whispered.

"Yeah. I can't believe this happened."

Harry leaned over and kissed him. "Sleep tight, Ni."

"You too HareBear."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. Niall fell asleep to the sounds of his lover’s soft breaths.

~*~

A few months later, Harry and Niall were at home waiting for Liam. "His birthday is soon, and I don’t know what to get him!”

"He's still so shy about letting us in to what he likes! Besides Batman, he hasn't really dropped any hints, has he?"

"No," Harry groaned mournfully. "But what do you get for a literal angel?"

"A Halo?" Niall joked.

Harry just sighed. "I wanted to surprise him, but maybe we should just ask."

"It'd probably be nicer than anything we could guess."

"That's true. Let's just wait for him." Harry plopped his naked ass into Niall's lap.

"Oi! You comfy?" Niall asked in mock outage.

"Mhm!" Harry cuddled up under his chin. "You're so comfy, Ni!"

Niall laughed. "You realize there's a cushion right next to me, right?"

"So you dont like me anymore?" He pretended to pout.

"Aww... I love you. It's just your bony butt is digging into my thighs."

Harry gasped, pretending to be hurt. "Niall! How could you?'

Niall burst out into giggles, not able to keep it in any longer. Harry kissed him and turned his attention back to the TV. Niall held him to his chest as he leaned back on the couch, sighing as they both got comfortable.

"I love you so much, NiNi."

"I love you too, Harry."

"What about you, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Mmm... I don't know. I'd really just like a day with you two."

"Oh Niall! You're so sweet!" Harry squeezed him tightly. Niall giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry let out a squeak of joy when Liam came home, running over to jump into his arms. Niall got up as well, albeit a bit more calmly, and gave Liam a kiss.

"Well hello," Liam chuckled, kissing them both. "Missed me?"

"So much!"

"Too much! You can't ever leave us again!"

"I don’t think that's possible, loves."

Harry peppered kisses on his face, not caring how clingy it made him seem.

"We'll have to come with you everywhere then," Niall decided.

Liam laughed again. "That's not gonna work either."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Liam was so happy as Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal his wings. Niall stared at them in awe for a few seconds and stroked them. Liam's wings fluttered gently. 

"You're so beautiful."

"Come sit with us, Angel!"

Liam laughed and followed them to the couch. Niall sat on his left and Harry on his right and they cuddled in close to him.

"So how was your day, babes?"

"I missed you!"

"I did too!"

"I missed you guys too," he laughed at their clinginess.

Harry pressed kisses to his neck. "Want us to make you feel good?"

"We love making you feel good."

Liam flushed. "I've always had blue balls. Now you guys make me cum a lot."

"You have a big dick. We like it."

"We LOVE it!”

Liam pretended to huff in exasperation when Harry unzipped his pants to pull out his massive cock. Niall laughed at him and swallowed up all further complaints with a long kiss. Liam licked into Niall's mouth as Harry sucked his cock. He thought back on his time with them and realized all his evenings ended up like this. He didn't know how much more his poor balls could take.

"Love being with you like this," Niall muttered.

Liam could only pant, staring at Niall with glossy eyes and swollen lips. Niall dove back in, kissing him again.

Liam whined into his mouth as Harry bobbed on his dick. "Oh fuck!" He pulled away with a gasp. "I'm gonna cum!"

Harry popped off. "Not yet!"

"Wait for us. We'll cum together."

Harry shuffled over to Niall and started sucking him.

"Mmm... So good Hazza."

Liam leaned over and sucked a mark in Niall's neck. Harry hummed and bobbed his head on the blonde's cock. Niall pulled Liam to him and kissed him messily. Liam ran his hand down Niall's chest and pinched his nipples.

"Ah! Liam! Gonna cum!"

Harry popped off. "Nope! Not yet!"

"Gah! Ok, let me suck you off!"

Harry giggled and sat on the sofa next to Liam.  
Niall got on his knees in front of Harry and took his dick in his mouth.

Harry let out a moan, running his fingers through Niall's hair. "Mm, that feels good.”

Niall looked up at him and grinned as he continued to suck. Harry leaned over and kissed Liam as he tugged on Niall’s hair. Niall reached over with his hand and clumsily grabbed Liam's dick to finish him off. Liam whined, thrusting into the touch. Harry gripped Niall's head to keep him still as he fucked his mouth. Niall gagged a bit as Harry hit the back of his throat, but he loved it.

"Oh Niall! Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

Niall grinned and doubled his efforts. Liam groaned, spilling all over Niall's hand, unable to hold back anymore.

Harry moaned as he came in Niall’s mouth. Niall swallowed as much of it as he could, letting a bit spill out the sides.

"Mm, can I have some?" Liam leaned over and kissed him. Niall could taste Liam along with Harry as they kissed, letting the kiss overwhelm him.

Liam pulled away and swallowed the cum. "Mm."

"Somebody want to finish me off?" Niall asked, pointing at his own stiff cock.

Harry smirked and pulled Niall into his lap, jerking him off as they made out. Niall moaned and shuddered as he came apart by Harry's hands. Liam sucked on Niall's neck. Harry smirked, bringing his cum-covered hand to Niall's lips. Niall licked up the cum from Harry's hand until it was clean. Liam laid against the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"Such a good boy," Harry cooed, pulling Niall close.

Liam pulled them both closer to himself, enclosing them in his wings. "I love you."

"We love you too, baby.”

"I love you both so so much," Niall said happily.

Liam flushed prettily. "I'm really happy I moved here. I almost didn't."

"We're really happy about that."

"Where would you have gone?"

Liam looked down. "I don't know. I can’t go back home. My mum is so ashamed of me. Dad doesn't care."

"That's so sad. You should be loved so much. You're so kind and lovely." Liam flushed deeply. "I don’t understand what's to be ashamed about. I would love an angel child."

"Some parents don't deserve kids."

Liam flushed again, leaning into them. "What if...what if I want kids?"

"I'll come off my birth control for you, Liam!" Harry said happily.

"We'd do anything for you Lili!"

Liam hid a smile in Niall's neck. "Really?"

"Mhm. We were just discussing your birthday party.”

"Yeah! Is there anything specific you want for it?"

"Just you two will be fine," he smiled.

"What's that? An all day orgy? Sounds good to me!" Harry cheered.

"We do that anyway, Harry," Niall giggled. Harry just laughed along.

Liam hummed and rubbed Niall's pale freckled back. "No, but really. Any time spent with you all is good for me."

"You're such a sweetie," Niall said, pinching his cheek.

Liam blushed. "Stoooop!"

"He gets so embarrassed."

"It's because he's so modest."

Liam buried his face in Harry's hair with a groan. Niall giggled again, loving how shy Liam was.

"Come on, Ni. Lets go shower," Harry suggested with a wink.

"Yeah, wanna get clean," Niall said, smirking.

Liam rolled his eyes. He couldn't shower with them because his wings took up too much space. "Have fun," he called after them.

"We won't have too much without you," Niall promised. Liam just shook his head and turned back to the TV.

Harry started the shower and pulled Niall in. "So what do you think? A batman cake? And batman movie marathon? Then we can make him cum till he cries.”

"That sounds great. Maybe we can dress up as Robin too!"

"Ni! That's a great idea!" He started washing him. "What if you're Robin and I'm Alfred? Minus the grey hair."

"Why would you be the butler?"

"Why would there be two Robins?'

"I don't know. Oh! You should be Batgirl!"

"I could get away with that with my hair," he grinned. "Okay, I'll pick up our costumes while I'm out tomorrow."

"I'll order the cake."

"Sounds good. Close your eyes." He rinsed out Niall’s shampoo. Niall sighed happily as Harry helped clean him.

"Love you." He pecked his lips sweetly.

"Love you too," Niall said back.

"Can you wash me next, love?"

"Of course, baby."

Harry hummed as Niall’s soft hands massaged his head as he washed his hair. He was practically purring as he pushed into Niall’s hands.

Niall grinned at his reaction. Harry loved having his head massaged. He finished with the shampoo and rinsed it out. Harry reached up and kissed him. Niall put his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him again. Harry licked into his mouth.

"Mmm... Love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." He sucked on Niall’s neck.

"We need to get out of here so you can get inside me," Niall said, panting.

"Didnt you tell LiLi we wouldn't have too much fun?"

"That's why we need to get out! We have to get to him!"

Harry just smirked and sucked his earlobe.

"Come on! Let's finish cleaning up!"

"So impatient," Harry tsked.

"Just always want you," Niall told him. Harry kissed him again before turning the water off and stepping out. They both grabbed a towel and dried off as quickly as they could. Harry had to dry his hair off before grabbing another towel to dry his body.

Niall impatiently grabbed his hand. "Come on! Liam is probably waiting for us!"

Harry let Niall drag him into the living room. Liam was relaxing on the couch half asleep watching TV

"Lili! Did you miss us?"

He smiled sleepily at them. "Hey, how was the shower?"

"It was good. Steamy." Niall smirked.

Liam chuckled. "You guys wanna fuck now, don't you?"

"Always."

"Can you do it without me? I'm a little tired."

"You gonna watch us?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Harry pouted.

"It's no fun without you," Niall whined.

"Hey!" Harry directed his pout at Niall.

"Alright, I'll watch," he chuckled. "Go on to the room, I'll be there in a minute.”

"Don't take too long!" Niall warned. "We can't resist each other!"

Harry dragged Niall into the bedroom. "You don't have fun with just me?"

"Of course I do! But you know we both love having an audience."

Harry laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Niall moaned as their tongues danced together. Harry reached down and massaged his ass.

"Mmm... Hazza... You have magic hands."

"Can I eat you out?"

"Yeah. Want you to."

Harry laid him on the bed and spread his legs. Niall closed his eyes with a happy sigh. Harry spread his ass cheeks and licked his hole, making him whimper and clench his fists. Harry hummed, sticking his tongue inside.

Liam entered the bedroom and laid next to Niall.  
"Mmm... So good Hazza!" He clutched Liam's hand.

Liam kissed his neck as Harry licked Niall out. Niall was in pure bliss as his boyfriends pleasured him.

Liam let out a yawn. "You're so beautiful, Ni."

"Thanks Lili," Niall giggled. Harry pulled away and grabbed the lube. "Ready for you, Hare-Bear!"

Harry lubed his fingers and slid one into Niall's hole as Liam pressed slow kisses into Niall's skin. Niall moaned and moved closer to Harry.  
Harry fucked him open with his fingers. "Ready for me?"

"Yeah! Fuck me, Hazza!"

Harry lubed his cock and slid slowly inside of him. Niall let out a breath as Harry entered him.  
Liam smiled at his boyfriends loving each other. 

"You two look so good together."

Niall smiled at him with glassy eyes. "Yeah. Feels good too."

Liam kissed him gently as Harry fucked him. Niall kissed Liam sloppily as he tried to keep up with Harry. Liam smiled into the kiss as their tongues danced. Niall tried to reach down and stroke himself.

"Mm, you ready to cum, baby?" Harry asked, thrusting into his prostate.

"So ready!"

"Cum for me. Love your face when you cum."

Niall came over his hand, shouting with pleasure.

Harry grunted when Niall tightened around him, cumming inside of him.

"So beautiful," Liam smiled.

"Mmm... Love being full of you Harry."

Harry leaned down to kiss him before pulling out. Niall groaned at the empty feeling. Liam kissed his neck.

"I love you two."

"We love you so much, sweetheart." Harry laid next to him and brushed the sweaty hair from his face.

Liam smiled and covered them with his wing.

"Could just lie here forever with you two," Niall sighed happily.

"Me too," Harry grinned. "As long as there’s food and stuff."

Liam chuckled sleepily. "How romantic."

"I tried, Harry killed it."

"What? You guys wanna lay here together and starve to death?"

Liam just shook his head.

"It's a metaphor, Harry. You're not supposed to think about it like that."

"Well, sorry. I like food."

Liam let out a loud laugh. "Obviously."

"But if you didn't need to eat, you'd lie here with us forever," Niall confirmed.

"Of course I would."

Liam chuckled again. "Yes, we all love each other. Sleep now?"

"Yeah. I'm tired." Niall cuddled up to Liam.

Liam cuddled them and closed his eyes. Harry spooned Niall and yawned.

They were all out within seconds, safe and warm in each other's embrace. And that’s how they wanted to stay, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to DuckieLuver07 for doing a rough edit. That cuts out so much of the work for me! *sobbing happily*
> 
> Let us know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> ~Lulu x


End file.
